Apple Sauce
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Instructions

Okay, I know this is against the rules, but this WILL turn into a story. I want any and all reviewers to be in this story, so give me a name, age, personality, type of magical creature (if you wanna be one) and short description of yourself (or your character) and I'll put you in there. Here's an example of mine.

_Name: Ayla Rogers (F)_

_Age: 16_

_Description: Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5' 2" tall, around 110 lbs_

_Personality: shy around people she doesn't know_

_Alter-ego: Dragon, bronze, red eyes, looks like Jake but a little smaller, known as "Atma"_

You can use your real name or a different name. I promise I won't stalk you if you promise not to stalk me. J/K, I'm not that kind of a person. This is going to be the best story ever. I'll wait for five reviewers, then start the story. I'll accept newcomers at any time, so don't worry about that. Write the full name out and then put the name to be used in parentheses (ie: Samantha--Sam or Alexandra--Lexi) so I can tell if you are a guy or a girl. And if that doesn't help, just write M or F in parentheses beside your name. I don't want to make anybody what they don't want to be. Feel free to add anything else you find necessary.

Oh yeah, I turn sixteen in one...two...twenty-six days! I'm counting down. Everyone is invited to my virtual party on this website! August 29th is the date, be sure to get on if you can.

The next chapter will start the story.


	2. Sapphire

Okay, this is the first official chapter of my story. You know the characters from the show, and here's the original characters I'm going to put in there.

_Ayla Rogers- 16 years old, a junior in high school, bronze dragon named Amavin (meaning beautiful storm), not too sociable_

_Sapphire Franklin- 16 years old, a sophomore in high school, a pixie named Pythar (meaning sapphire friend), very much shy but talkative around friends_

_Raffi Mendoza- 12 years old, seventh grade, green dragon named Kadrim (meaning dragon flight), wanting attention, shy around others_

_Kimberly Thompson- 19 years old, starting college, phoenix named Ariat (meaning golden fire), preppy, popular, a little shy_

_Kumiko Kurasaki- 16 years old, sophomore in high school, deep red dragon named Kaiat (meaning dragon flame) or Flame Dragon, respectful, deadly temper_

That's it so far. If you want to be in it, I can add you in at any time. If you want, give me the meaning of your magical name and I'll get it to the best of my abilities. Oh, you can also be a regular human or even part of the Huntsclan. But I personally want to be on Jake's side. That's totally up to you.

And here are my replies to the reviewers.

**ADJL-Freakazoid: Don't say that. You have a great imagination. Look at all the stories you've written and are going to write. Anyways, your name is up there (duh) and I hope everything's right. If not, just say something and I'll change it. Whatever you want to be, you can. I was reading a story where someone did this and I thought, "Now why can't I do something like that?" So I did. I hope this story comes out really well.**

**Sapphire: Yes, I know you. I used your real last name, hope you don't mind. I can change it though. I'm going to try to get Sparky in it, too. I really have to call her. I think she would rather enjoy this, don't you? Your character is so cool, I'm glad you chose something other than a dragon. Not to say that I don't want anyone else to be a dragon. You can be whatever you want, guys. It's just that Sapphire doesn't seem like a dragon to me. Anyways, only, what, a week until school starts? I can't believe I'm going to be a junior! I'll talk to you later, Sapphire.**

**Kimberly: I don't mind at all. We need some older people to keep us children in line. Especially Jake. LOL. Anyways, a phoenix is a beautiful creature, I'm glad you chose that. I'll figure out powers when I get to that part. Cool, your birthday is only nine days before mine. If you want, I can change your last name in the story. I just put one in because you didn't write one. Which reminds me...people, if you don't put a first AND last name, I will choose a last name myself. If you don't put a name at all, I'll either use your pen name or make one up. So if you want a specific name for your human, give me a first and a last name, and a nickname if wanted.**

**kIrEigIrL: I don't care about your age! Whatever age you want, I'll put you in. I want everyone to be involved. Wow, did it take you long to think all of this up? That's a lot of stuff. I can't wait to write this. You have two dragon names. Your family and close friends call you Kaiat, but everyone else calls you the Flame Dragon. Anything need changing? Anything at all?**

You know what, I'm not waiting any more. Here's Chapter 1 of Apple Sauce.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake, as the American Dragon, flew over New York City, looking for anything out of line. This time, he heard it before he saw it.

"Leave me alone," a small but audible voice said. Jake landed behind a building where he had heard the voice. His head peeked around the corner to see Huntsgirl holding a small jar. The jar was glowing bright blue, and Jake noticed something inside it.

"You aren't going anywhere, pixie," Huntsgirl said, tucking the jar under her arm. Before she could respond, Jake had her tackled to the ground and his claw deep in her back.

"Let the pixie go, Huntsgirl," he said. She nodded and let the jar roll a few feet away. Jake in response got up and took it in his hands. He opened it and the blue pixie flew away, but not before giving Jake her gratitude. He smiled as the pixie disappeared, then turned to Huntsgirl with a frown. She sighed.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, walking away. Jake grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him.

"I can do more damage next time," he threatened with a scowl. Then his face lightened up. "Why do you let him push you around, Huntsgirl? You don't have to do anything he tells you to." She pulled away quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dragon," Huntsgirl said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report another failed mission."

"Wanna ride?" Jake asked humorously. She ignored him and continued to walk towards her home. Jake sighed. "I know exactly what I'm talking about."

0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire sat on a bench outside of a store. The sign on the door read "CLOSED" but she knew otherwise.

Right on schedule **(AN: OMG, Jake's actually on time?)**, Jake came around the corner on his skateboard. He skidded to a halt when he saw the girl on the bench. She seemed to be staring at nothing, her blue eyes not focused on anything at the moment. Her black hair was shoulder-length, flipping outwards, with dark blue highlights. She wore a light blue polo shirt with thin, dark blue horizontal stripes. In addition to that was a pair of bright blue jeans, faded in the front with a white string belt that dangled to her knees. She also wore black high heeled boots.

Sapphire suddenly noticed Jake's presence and looked over in his direction. She wore light blue eye shadow and dark blue lipstick. She smiled and Jake propped his skateboard up, mirroring her expression.

"Hey, the shop's closed," Jake said. "You can come back tomorrow, though."

"I know," Sapphire said. "I just wanted to thank you." Jake's expression changed from nice to completely stupid.

"Huh? For what?" Jake asked. Sapphire smiled.

"For saving me," she said, and Jake shook his head.

"Oh, that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kind of my job. Well, I have to be in the shop about a minute ago. So..." He trailed off, nodded his head, and entered the shop. Sapphire stood up and closed her eyes. She shrunk to about five inches and turned into a pixie. She opened her eyes and flew away to her home in the forest surrounding the city.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay, that's it for now. I'll do the dragons (Kumiko, Raffi, and me) later, but right now this is it. I'll update as soon as I have it written.


	3. Ambush!

_Ayla Rogers- 16 years old, a junior in high school, bronze dragon named Amavin (meaning beautiful storm), not too sociable_

_Eric Rogers- 14 years old, eighth grade, golden dragon named Aravel (meaning golden sword), shy around strangers, sibling to Ayla_

_Sapphire Thomas- 16 years old, a sophomore in high school, a pixie named Pythar (meaning sapphire friend), very much shy but talkative around friends_

_Raffi Mendoza- 12 years old, seventh grade, green dragon named Kadrim (meaning dragon flight), wanting attention, shy around others_

_Kimberly Thompson- 19 years old, starting college, phoenix named Ariat (meaning golden fire), preppy, popular, a little shy_

_Kumiko Kurasaki- 16 years old, sophomore in high school, deep red dragon named Kaiat (meaning dragon flame) or Flame Dragon, respectful, deadly temper_

_Michiko Kurasaki- 5 years old, just starting kindergarten, blue ice dragon named Vonith (meaning ice child) or Ice Dragon, cute and friendly, sibling to Kumiko_

_Serena Sukhabut- 12 years old, seventh grade, fire fairy named Incendie (meaning fire), rebellious, shy at times, goes by Jordan_

_Britney Johnson- 13 years old, eighth grade, hot pink dragon named Meeko, happy, hyper_

_Miranda Holmes- 19 years old, starting college, pink dragon named Daezara (meaning white lightning), goth/punk-rock mix_

_Ashley Shingo- 15 years old, starting high school, phoenix named Korrah (meaning black beast), ignorant and withdrawn_

_Cory Glazer- 16 years old, sophomore in high school, Huntsclan member named Skull Rush, cheerful but shy around strangers_

_Xara O'Connor- 17 years old, a junior in high school, Huntsclan member named Feraryl (meaning champion hunter), very outgoing_

_Kevin Rutherford- 15 years old, a freshman in high school, orange unnamed ice dragon, funny and weird_

_Emily Lin- 12 years old, seventh grade, black and white dragon named Lanae (meaning night whisper), laid back, tomboy_

_Magenta- 15 years old, starting high school, shapeshifter named Magenta (duh), always gets what she wants but nice_

Can you believe it? So many reviews...you all are crazy. Let's see, I've got two Huntspeople, one fairy, one pixie, two phoenixes, one shapeshifter, and nine dragons, and that doesn't count the characters in the series. Remember, I'll take you. Here are some comments to recent reviews.

**Invisabellephantom- I can tell you are very hyper. I hope you like this story. I get hyper off of chocolate, too.**

**Titanium Turtle- Folks, that's his screen name. He got the nickname Titanium Turtle at BSA camp by singing a stupid song about turtles. Anyways, I love you Eric. Sung to Pomp and Circumstance: "My turtle swims sideways. Your turtle swims upside-down. My turtle swims sideways. Your turtle is dead." He also does this stupid dance where he...I won't say anything more because you might get some bad images. Believe me, it gave me nightmares...**

**Kimberly- Thanks. I really didn't know what you wanted to wear. Anyways, you might be in this chapter. I don't know. I've got so many people now.**

**MOJOJOJO22- Wow, that bio is interesting. I'm gonna put a flashback with that happening in this story. That is awesome.**

**friend- No comment, I see you every day.**

**ADJL-Freakazoid- Glad you like it. There's a lot more on the way.**

**Lavenderpaw- Don't worry, I've got it covered. Oh, I checked your profile and used your name. I can change it if you want.**

**IKILLYOU- Read Chapter 1 for that stuff. And voila! You're in my story.**

**Maria Casey Wood- Two reviews! Okay, I'm probably going to use as much of that as I can possibly fit, so stay with me. Yeah, my brother (titanium turtle) tried to pronounce your last name, and it came out Suck a Butt. LOL. That was funny. Well, that's Eric for you. I hope you like the story.**

**kIrEigIrL- I can put her in there. I'll have like a training session where you are trying to help her. Oh, and I got it off of this website called http colon, slash, slash myth dash drannor dot net slash DlabraddathNet slash z dash Cormanthyr slash Name percent 20generator dot htm. Phew. It should come up with a nice picture of an elf. The elf looks evil. If you want a different name anybody figure it out there and tell me in your review. If not, it's easier on me...**

**YFWE- YAY! You finally reviewed. You are really out there with your descriptions. Anyways, you are going to be what you want to be, an unnamed dragon. Please update one of your stories soon. I just noticed. You're six foot three? Wow, I'm only five foot two. And I'm tuning sixteen pretty soon, too. Well, I am short...**

**Ghost Knight- You're not too late. I'm just going to have a lot of trouble keeping up with everybody. That's all. You are in!**

**AmericanDragonFan- I hope I got everything for Magenta right. If anything's wrong, please tell me.**

**Sapphire: I changed your last name. Oh, and I know about open house. Today at XC practice Megan told everybody about it. It's next Thursday from four to six. I should be there (I'd better be there) and maybe we'll see each other. I'm not sure what time I can be there. What about you? We'll talk on the phone about it, kay?**

**Oh, and I put one person who hasn't reviewed this story yet in here because she called me. She didn't have internet at the time, but she should have it up now. Her name is Xara O'Connor, and she's one of my best friends (Sapphire and Ashley are my other ones in this story). But she's moving away, so I'm really sad.**

Well, I know all high schoolers are going to be in this chapter. Maybe some of the other people, too. Let's see how this works out. Just for my sake, let's put everybody who's in highschool in Rotwood's class (because it's easier).

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 2

Jake Long was the last one to enter the classroom. There was only one empty seat left, he assumed this was his seat. It was in the third row, the second seat. He quietly sat down. The classroom was eerily quiet. It was like nobody wanted to talk.

Sitting to Jake's left was a girl with pink hair and eyes. He knew her from a previous adventure **(AN: ADJL-Freakazoid's fic American Shapeshifter)**, her name was Magenta. She wore a pink shirt, purple pants, and black tennis shoes. To his right was one of his best friends Trixie Carson. In front of him was his other friend Spud, and behind him was Rose, better known to him as Huntsgirl.

Also in the classroom were seven more people. It was a small class, mainly because many of the student's parents dropped them out after they found out who the teacher was. Jake laughed to himself at the thought.

There was a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Ayla Rogers, and by her size Jake concluded that she was a freshman. She was scribbling something on a sheet of paper, then ripped it out and handed it to a girl with long, light brown hair and bluegray eyes. Her name was Xara O'Connor, and she was wearing something that looked somewhat goth. She examined the note and wrote something quickly on it, then passed it to another girl whom Jake was familiar with. Sapphire Thomas was the girl he had seen at the shop the day before. She read the note and wrote something on it, then passed it back to Ayla.

Meanwhile, there were some other people in the classroom. There was one guy, Kevin Rutherford, who had his head rested in his crossed arms. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, which were closed. His chest was slowly moving in and out, in and out. He was asleep. Another boy, Cory Glazer, was glancing from Rose to Xara and then at the front of the class. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, which seemed to be in another world. Another girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes was carefully drawing on a sheet of notebook paper. She took out a sharpie and began tracing her work, making it perfect. Her name was Ashley Shingo, and she was also a bit on the goth side. Sitting beside Ashley was a Japanese-born girl named Kumiko Kurasaki. She had blonde hair with light red highlights and her lavender eyes were calm.

The door to the classroom opened and an older man came it. It wasn't their normal teacher, though. It was the school principal. What was going on?

"I will be your substitute teacher for today, as Professor Rotwood is at home, supposedly sick," the man said. Jake coughed loudly and everyone looked at him strangely. "So, get into groups of three to five and put your desks together."

The students did as they were told. Cory, Rose, and Xara formed one group. Jake, Trixie, Magenta, and Spud formed another group. Kevin, Ayla, Kumiko, Sapphire, and Ashley formed the final group. The teacher began explaining the assignment...

0o0o0o0o0

By the end of the class, Jake had learned that Kevin, Ayla, Kumiko, and Ashley were all magical creatures. Those five, Trixie, Spud, Sapphire, and Magenta all left school together, just in case something happened. Also, Cory, Rose, and Xara left together. After all, there was safety in numbers.

Jake had failed to realize that Xara, like Rose, had a dragon birthmark on her left hand, though it was purple.

0o0o0o0o0

"Why, American Dragon, how nice to finally see you again," Huntsgirl said. "When was it, yesterday?" Jake smiled. She had no idea that there was an ambush waiting to strike. "Well, I've come back for my sweet revenge. You know, it took me hours to fix that stab wound."

"That was the whole point," Jake said, grinning. He didn't see the smile under Huntsgirl's mask. He suddenly realized what was happening. "It's an--" he was cut off when he was attacked by two other members of the Huntsclan. Jake looked up to see Huntsgirl's staff, glowing just under his chin.

"Give up, Dragon?" she asked. Jake smiled.

"Everybody, now!" he called out, and Huntgirl was pummled by four dragons. The little blue pixie was punching Huntsgirl's arm.

"Take that," she said. "And that and that and this too." Huntsgirl managed to escape the attack, and Jake did the same.

"Huntsclan, move out," she called, and three staffs hit the ground causing all three members of the Huntsclan to disappear. Jake looked to the bronze dragon, then the pixie, then the magenta, orange, and deep red dragons, and smiled.

"Okay, let's get home. I've got a little sister to torture," Jake said.

"Don't you mean she's going to torture you?" Magenta asked. Jake glared at the human girl, who grinned.

0o0o0o0o0

"Huntsmaster, we failed once again," Huntsgirl said. The other two members nodded solemnly. Huntsmaster pointed to the male member.

"Skull Rush, go home and get some rest," he said. The boy nodded and disappeared. "Feraryl, you must go get some rest, too. You need to be energized if you plan to fight the American Dragon," he said. She nodded and also disappeared. Huntsgirl opened her mouth to speak.

"About that..." she began. "There are at least four more dragons on his side."

"Then we must get stronger. Skull Rush shows great potential for a normal boy, and Feraryl is getting better everyday. You, Huntsgirl, must exercise and train more," he said, and Huntsgirl took off her mask and went upstairs, yawning halfway up.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There's Chapter 3. I will put the others in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and MOJOJOJO22, I will put your "history" in the next chapter.

See ya!

Oh, and in the next chapter, I'm gonna yell at Jake. Why? He calls me a freshman. Grrrrrrrrr.


	4. Author's Note

Okay, this is very important. I am most likely going to delete all of my stories and start this account over (for the most part) and only do one story at a time. That way, I can update more often and nobody will get confused. I need your opinion, though. Should I do it or no?


End file.
